


Marked and Loved

by Anubis_The_Caretaker



Series: SZNSFW 2018 [4]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anubis_The_Caretaker/pseuds/Anubis_The_Caretaker
Summary: Zed and Shen having been meeting up in secret,  this time Zed decided to cause issues.





	Marked and Loved

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of SZNSFW week - marks  
> I have my computer back, so hopefully I will put out some better quality works for you all.

Zed’s touch was gentle, and the change in the pace made Shen nervous for what the other man was planning. Zed was holding himself up above Shen, one hand slowly moving over the body the other tangling itself in Shen’s hair as Zed kissed his neck and chin.

Shen’s hands were currently on Zed’s hips, fingers digging into the soft flesh there everytime Zed touched or kissed something a bit more sensitive, the slow and careful touches sending shivers down Shen’s spine.

“You are getting tense, is something wrong Shen?” Zed asked with a soft hum against his neck, the vibrations of the words making Shen’s fingers dig in only to lighten up once again,”I am trying to get you to relax.”

“Nothing is wrong,” Shen responded letting out a deep sigh and resting his head back against the pillow to close his eyes,”I am just merely wondering what you are planning right now.”

“Nothing,” Zed whispered in his ear, his breath snaking down Shen’s neck making him shudder, his dick standing at attention almost as if it hadn’t been already.

A small smile on Zed’s lip as he pulled away to look Shen in the eye made Shen bite his lower lip, questioning on his the turn of his stomach was fear or excitement. Not having an answer from Zed on what he was planning was normal, but this time it was in bed instead of out in the real world where they still hid the fact that they were together again.

Zed met Shen’s eyes, and the smile grew into a grin before he went back to kissing his neck, rutting against him ever so slightly Shen’s hips bucking in attempt to get more friction from the movement. Shifting slightly Zed placed both of his hands on Shen’s shoulders, muscles flexing slightly as he held himself up off of Shen, crimson eyes hidden from Shen’s view.

“Zed you should tell…” Shen’s question was interrupted by a yelp of surprise as Zed bit down on his shoulder, it didn’t really hurt, but it would most definitely leave a mark where he bit down, thankful that his armor covered that spot.

“Zed you should..” Again Shen was interrupted as Zed had kissed up his neck while he recovered from the surprise of the first bite and bit down right below his chin, not to hard to cause a lot of pain, but again enough to leave a mark.

“I should leave marks all over your body, right?” Zed asked, not really a question, but a sarcastic response to the question he had assumed Shen was going to ask, his voice was lower than normal and was obviously enjoying the slight pain he was causing his lover.

“Don’t leave..” Shen was interrupted this time from a violent shudder as he could feel Zed’s tongue on his neck, the moist warmth making him close his eyes and take a deep breath to get his thoughts together and finish,”Don’t leave marks Zed,” Shen finally got out, letting out a soft sigh.

“To late,” Zed hummed in response, sounding pleased with himself as he pushed himself up,”You may be strong, but your skin is so weak,” he teased.

Shen shook his head with a soft sigh, his eyes still closed as he felt Zed Adjusting himself on top of him. Feeling the hand on his dick he knew that Zed was moving forward with the night instead of dwelling on the fact he just left a visible red mark that would probably stick around long enough for someone to notice on Shen’s neck. 

Before Shen could really wrap his thoughts around the matter Zed slid down on him, the warm heat making him moan softly his fingers digging into his hips once more. Slowly Zed slid down on him and each moment felt strained as they both wanted a quicker pace, but neither of them would be the one to break the slow pace that had been set earlier in the evening. 

It didn’t take long though for Shen’s tension to snap back at them both, with how slowly Zed was going and the fact that they could be exposed by his reckless marks Shen couldn’t help himself. In one swift movement he flipped them and began to pound into the other man, his hands still on his hips, holding him tight against the bed hard enough to leave bruises. His pace was relentless and he showed no signs of showing down, but with the way Zed was whining and moaning Shen didn’t want to.

One of Shen’s hand slid up Zed’s legs, which were now resting on his shoulders, fingers digging in farther up without thinking about it, little crescent indents being created in the skin as he gripped his leg. The steady thrusts didn’t last long, at that quick of a pace he knew he wouldn’t last long. Shen’s other hand slowly moved from Zed’s hip to wrap around his bouncing dick, going about half the speed of his thrusts, but just enough to make them both cum at the same time.

A few erratic thrust later Shen’s slammed into him one last time as he came to a finish, he could feel Zed come as well, the sticky substance spilling onto his hand. Without much thought in the pleasure of the orgasm that had just happened Shen leaned down and bit down on the base of Zed neck, hard enough to bruise but not to break skin, a type of vengeance for the marks on himself.

After a moment of soft panting Shen slowly pulled out and rolled off to the side his eyes closing, and a slight shiver going through his body at the breeze that came through the open window, hitting his sweat covered skin. Next to him he could hear Zed still trying to catch his breath, his breathing slowly coming to a more steady place.

“You ass,” Zed growled after a few more moments once they had both come down from the high,”at least the marks I made won’t turn into bruises,” he huffed, Shen opening only one eye to turn and look at him with a slight smirk, the other man slowly running his fingers over the spots where Shen’s grip had been as well as the bite mark that was already bruising on his neck.

“You look good with them,” Shen teased softly, his voice still a bit breathless.

Zed shook his head with a huff turning to look at Shen with something akin to anger which melted away as soon as they met gazes, Shen’s other eye opening so he could fully look at him. They both sat there for a minute staring into each other’s eyes.

“Okay, I get it, I’m sorry I left marks on your neck,” Zed sighed and looked away, turning to stare up at the ceiling.

“Just don’t do it again Zed, I should be able to lie about a few marks this one time,” Shen responded with a slight chuckle keeping his gaze on Zed.

“But… if you want to I wouldn’t mind, ya know,” Zed was hesitant to say the words, still stuck in the ways that he was supposed to be stronger, supposed to be better than Shen,”Go.. Rough like that again, leave bruises, I wouldn’t mind,” the last part came out in a rush and at the end Zed turned away to hide his flustered cheeks.

“Of course Zed, but only sometimes,” Shen answered with a soft chuckled pulling Zed closer to himself with a soft smile nuzzling the back of his neck, indifferent about the mess they both just made,”Now get some rest, it will be a long day tomorrow.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Zed huffed back scooting closer to Shen even though he was hunched slightly as if he was pouting.

“Goodnight love,” Shen hummed softly ignoring the grumpiness of his bed partner.

“Goodnight,” Zed whispered,”And I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all are enjoying!


End file.
